A Surreal Night
by sazwilkie
Summary: Chryed - Picture it now... hot, sweaty, sleepy but very very aroused ; *Future chapters will contain same sex intercourse.*
1. Chapter 1

**The idea of this fic came from a request made by a friend. Apparently a midnight snack fic hasn't been done yet ;) Surreal, this one's for you :D**

* * *

The room was warm, too warm in fact, and the windows pushed open as wide as they could go still failed to find a gentle gust of air to sweep through them. The flat, their flat, was a burning inferno with no sign of the cold nipped breeze they craved making an appearance any time soon. These past few weeks had seen some of the hottest weather Syed had ever known. The blistering heat bounced off the streets and caused a mirage of wavering images on the roads and pavements, the sun beating down like a furnace with no breeze to lighten its fiery breath. And the cool nights never came as promised. Instead the warmth stayed, as did the humidity. Beads of sweat that should have subsided as the nights drew in continued to slowly form, trickle from his lover as he casually watched him sleep. No matter how hard he tried, Syed couldn't sleep. His slumber refused to come despite his exhaustion. The uncomfortable feeling the weather had brought him left him restless and his weary body turned down his attempts at relaxation.

Instead he lay next to him, imitated the peacefulness of dreaming until Christian's deep slumber rung through his ears when he knew he could slowly open his eyes again. No matter how many times he'd gazed at his face it still captured his breath, flawlessness he never believed possible lay next to him. He lay and watched as his eyelids flickered gently as he dreamt. Watched them return to their motionless stance as the dreams slowly faded. He smiled at the way his lips parted slightly as his breathing increased, deepened. He embraced the arms that clung to his body, draped themselves over his waist with ease as they relaxed, softened, slept.

Slowly Syed reluctantly began to free his body from his arms. His thirst had become uncomfortable and he had resisted the arid coating in his mouth and throat for long enough. Running his hand down Christian's nonchalant arms, softly linking their fingers, he slid their entwined hands up his own torso, awakening every sense in his body as so many memories flooded back to him. Memories of Christian's hands running delicately over his body, his lips pressed against his skin. The way one touch could completely change his mood, remove everyone and everything else from his mind and he was left with him, Christian, alone. Christian stirred slightly in his slumber breaking Syed's reminiscences, a disgruntled look almost settling on his face, almost realising in his sleep that his body was about to be parted from Syed's. But one kiss, one touch of Syed's lips on his fingers lulled him back in to a deep sleep effortlessly.

Syed felt the relief instantly as the thin layer of linen that barely covered him slowly slinked away from his groin. Slowly and quietly he peeled his clammy body from the bed and tip-toed his way around it, careful not to wake him. As he neared the kitchen he couldn't stop himself from glancing over his shoulder, marvelling at the sight before him. His sleeping chassis in its tranquil state roused Syed instantly, his entire body was already desperate to be close to him again. But as he looked down on him he couldn't help but bask in the knowledge that what they have is beyond imagination, beyond anything either of them could ever dream of. Now, together, they were whole, complete, and neither could bare to think of a life where the other wouldn't be in it.

Syed allowed a small smile spread on to his face as he realised that he already missed him, even though he only stood a few feet away he could feel his heart pull him back towards him, feel the surface of his skin itch from the fear that it will never feel his touch again. Despite his best attempts he yields immediately and walks over to his sleeping soul, emitting a blissful sigh as he gently ran his finger down the robust arms as they relaxed. But that first caress of his body, that first touch is enough to make him stop, only for fear of being unable to stop. He wants him, his entire body wakes the moment contact is made and he knows the only way to sink the urges that are already at a peak is to wake him. But he won't, not tonight. Tonight he'll let him sleep.

The darkness inside the flat is no different than it is outside as he steps in to the glow the dim street light brings through the kitchen window and blocks its feeble attempts to ignite the room. The world outside was calm, quiet, still. Even the debris on the pavement below lay motionless due to the absent breeze. His mind was a blank loss as he absent-mindedly peered through the window, unaware that his naked body was being longed for by the silent figure that lay just feet away from him, the verdant green eyes affixed to the image that stood before him, the glow that radiated from him accentuating every impeccable feature perfectly. His silent stirring as his dreams faded and his eyes opened had gone unnoticed and Christian was grateful. Syed was totally unaware that he had seen him stretch up sideways for the glass, studied the grooves above his rear as he tipped his body slightly over the sink as he turned the tap and arched his back as he devoured the watery contents in one long gulp. Christian could feel himself harden already, the sight of Syed's toned body jut the way it did titillated him with every second that passed. But still he lay there, waiting for him to return to his side, feel his way over his body teasingly seconds before falling back on to his own side.

He didn't know how, but he could sense that Christian was awake and that his eyes had fixed themselves on his inflamed body. He could almost feel them travel up and down his naked flesh, scour the areas that were normally overlooked. He relished in the fact that his nude body was being probed by his eyes and felt the blood spate around his body as his excitement refused to stay dormant.

Allowing himself to tease him Syed slowly backed himself away from the window and reached out for the handle on the fridge door, his face still watching the silent world outside. The light escaped as soon as the door opened, the bright glow leaping, freeing itself instantly and bathing his sultry skin in it's glow. The coolness that trailed the light swathed his body, his nipples hardening from the welcomed chill his entire body had been searching for. He heaved aloud as his body adjusted to its chilled status but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. He knew he was behind him now, he'd heard the gentle rustling of the bed sheets, heard his bare feet pace slowly towards him. And he knew that soon he would feel his touch. Soon his hands would begin their slow roaming and, when they did, the fire inside of him would ignite and his body would burn next to his.

No words could describe how challenging Syed found it not to spin around and kiss him. He could sense his aura engulf him as he allowed his mind to barricade itself in his essence and slowly he let the world dissolve around him. He longed for his arms to encircle his waist, to feel their bodies slink together the way they did and let the uncontrollable passion that dominated them take hold. But he held back. Against every notion that ran through his mind he slowly bowed forward and reached for the sustenance that he knew would both tease Christian and momentarily settle the emptiness in his own stomach.

He stood behind him, marvelling at the sight of the naked lover he'd searched and battled for. The pain, the upset, it was all worth it. Christian would gladly suffer the way he had every day for the rest of his life if it meant Syed still wanted him. If he had him then he would run through the fires of hell and never feel the outer burning, only the internal mania his lover gave him. Everything he never believed existed, every feeling, every notion of love he had heard of but never believed was true stood before him, ran through his veins, subsisted in his heart. The lean figure slowly arched forward, his rear jutting backwards a little more than necessary. A sigh escaped Christian as he glanced downwards at the small of Syed's back. The way it almost invited him to caress it as it dipped was overwhelming. Tonight wasn't a night for forbearance, tonight the teasing would be physical, the kisses would be endless and love would be made.

Christian gently ran the tip of his finger down Syed's spine, smiling as his exposed shiver could be felt by both.

_'You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.'_

Syed smiled to himself as his body took control of his senses and backed itself in to Christian's until nothing but the thinnest layer of air kept them apart. His breath could be felt on his shoulders, the heat from his body leapt from him, collided with Syed's back and bounced back again. It was to much, he couldn't stand the waiting, the teasing. The only feeling he craved was his touch, his hands on his skin, his divine lips soaking every inch of him. His head fell backwards on to Christian's shoulder as the images flashed through his mind and instantly the connection was felt by both. Their echoic sighs rang through the room as the relief of physical contact finally escaped their bodies. Syed shuddered as he felt the cushioned lips kiss his shoulder, the warm breath against his skin sending shivers through his entire body until he could hold back no more.

_'I thought you were asleep?'_

Slowly he turned to face him, the dark eyes glistering under the thick lashes and instantly he was captivated. He could have stood there transfixed by his features for a lifetime, but impatience got the better of him and his erection grew until his tip gently brushed the soft skin of Christian's pelvis.

'_I was...'_

_'Did I wake you?'_

_'Mmm, you did...'_

With the obvious smile in his voice ringing through his ears Syed prepared to seductively bite in to the strawberry he'd selected just moments ago.

_'Sorry, I was hungry...'_

His full moist lips closed over the fruit, his eyes never leaving Christian's.

_'Don't be. Reality is so much better than dreams lately.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Christian grinned alluringly as his head began its slow descent downwards towards his lips; his fingertips slowly fluttered their way up Syed's frame tracing every groove on his sweaty body while his eyes never left his beau's.

_'I missed you Sy'_

'I haven't been anywhere.'

'I've still missed you'

He shivered as the familiar touch of Christian's hands glided up his neck, finally finding their destination. Willingly he craned his neck as he basked his touch, the smooth palms he was now so well acquainted with tenderly cupped his chin as his expectant eyes closed instinctively seconds before he feverishly watched his moist lips part, ready to taste him again.

He bent forwards and captured Syed's lips between his own in a soft yet firm kiss. Their desire was hungrily devoured by both whilst their arms mirrored each other's, palms ran up arms, glided over shoulders and teasingly journeyed down their back's. Their flooded lips almost protested as they were parted momentarily from each other's. Christian sighed into Syed's mouth, his whole body feeling alive once more as he became assaulted by his scent yet again. The stirring feeling inside of him intensified, every inch of his muscular frame weakened as he fell under Syed's invisible yet compelling spell.

As their kiss continued to linger in the fiery air that surrounded them, Christian's hands took a life of their own. His smell, the taste of his lips, the feel of his skin, everything heightened Christian's senses to such an extreme that he believed he was in heaven. No one could compare to him in this moment. No one could induce him in to this dream-like state like Syed could. His mouth opened wider with each new blow his lips planted on him. His hands swept over his torso, caressing his skin as Syed's sighs grew louder.

_'You're not tired are you?'_

Christian's heartbeat increased dramatically as he spoke and he held his breath, his fingertips took the utmost pleasure in their slow descent down Syed's spine, causing a fresh batch of goose bumps to appear over his taut body.

Syed shivered excitedly as he felt the almost-stubble of Christian's cheek brush against his own. The arousal in his voice was sublime as his words softly travelled through his ear and immediately proceeded to his groin. He was hard now. So hard he could feel the pulsating blood flowing through his body and echoing in his ears. For a moment he lost all thoughts, everything trickled from his mind as his instinct kicked in. Christian. That's all he could think off, just him.

Christian couldn't help but grin cheekily as he watched Syed loose himself. And, just because he could, he teasingly trailed kisses down his mouth, jaw, and neck. The reaction was exactly as he'd hoped and expected. Syed slowly began to melt in his arms, his body lost part of its excited rigidity and caved in his arms. His lips continued their journey over his neck as he waited for his answer, smiling as Syed shook his head hastily

_'Not tired.'_

The words were barely heard but the hard gulp he took could be felt by both.

_'Good... I want this to last... My lips? They're going to touch every inch of your body...'_

The malleable lips of his lover pressed down on his shoulder gently, a feather like kiss softly connecting them both as he teasingly turned Syed around, his head resting in the groove between his neck and shoulder.

_'...There won't be an inch of you that I won't kiss tonight.'_

His lips slowly made their way across the top of his back, gentle lips kissing every inch until he felt him tremble. He'd reached the base of Syed's neck.

_'I promise'._

A sneer flitted at the corner of Christian's lips again as he rocked his hips against an aroused Syed, growling softly into his lithe neck. His hands traced their way across his torso as his arms followed, wrapping him in his embrace as tight as he possibly could.

Syed's hands reached behind and found Christian's neck. His fingers gently wound themselves through his hair and he pulled him closer, deeper, on to him.

_'Sounds good to me.'_

His head spontaneously tilted itself to the side as Christian kept to his word and kissed his neck, his tongue dancing it's way upwards and dragging itself downwards again.

_'Tonight is going to take us in to morning Sy.'_

Licking his lips suggestively Syed nodded a shaky yes of approval, quivering with pleasurable excitement when again he felt Christian's hips thrust themselves forward. Syed rolled his hips backwards, feeling the entire length of Christian's erection against his lower back as a giddy stir of emotion passed between them.

Running his hands over his sizzling neck and down to his naval Christian gradually began the slow descent his lips would take down Syed's back. His shoulders relaxed as the softness of his lips calmed the passionate buzz that billowed through him. The lightness of his tender, almost protective, kiss unwound every aroused muscle in his body.

Syed felt his knees buckle the moment he felt his tongue flit down his spine. The mixture of the wet followed by his warm breath combined was a prickling sensation he would never be used to and Christian knew this. His hands slowly running up his burning sides weren't just there to add to the pleasure, they were a safety net for the tumbling Syed might take if and when it all got to much.

Syed gulped back a whispered groan as the lips slowly moved sideways. He knew better than to expect Christian to move any lower than the arch of his back so soon. Always ready to please Syed in the most unimaginable and titillating way possible was always his stance. Syed had never had such a selfless lover, nor did he wish to search for another.

His eyes finally opened again and adjusted to the surroundings he had neglected to remember in his dream-like fantasy. Christian still had the same effect on him even after all this time. Syed only had to close his eyes and the world vanished and there, stood before him with nothing but the blackness surrounding him, was his lover. Nothing and no one else every appeared alongside him, there was only him.

Resisting the unruly urge he has to bite him Christian's hands make their way downwards and skim the flesh of the soft tight thighs he had become besotted with. He treasured their taste in his mouth as he recalled every single time he'd watched them move, marvelled at the sight of the restless muscles that danced for his eyes only every time Syed had walked around him with them on display. Often Christian thought he did it deliberately as he'd caught him many times smiling at the legs he almost worshipped. But he didn't protest or object, he simply gazed in delight all the more.

Christian sunk to the ground on his knees and slowly reached out to his legs with his almost trembling hands. He knew his touch would be cool on his overheated skin but the circles his tongue proceeded to make followed by his warm raging breath would keep the heat between them.

_'Turn around Sy...'_

He sat back on to his knees and waited as Syed sluggishly turned to face him. Teasingly Christian exhaled heavily as the hardness before him came in to view. He smiled as it almost danced from his breath and the low growl that escaped Syed's lips. But he still wasn't ready to taste him just yet. This wasn't going to be about the sex, Christian truly wanted Syed to know how it felt to be in love with him.

Syed's impatience was draining as he felt himself so close to the release only Christian could bring him. His tongue attempted to drench his now dry lips but failed almost instantly. His heavy breathing couldn't be tamed when he was this close to him, his hands touching him the way they were, kneading his electric thighs as they slowly climbed higher.

_'Look at me Sy._'

The thick dark lashes flickered slowly until they revealed the dark pools that hid behind them.

_'Hey...'_

_'Hey'_

Their eyes met again and the Syed knew that he was lost to him forever. His jaw slowly dropped voluntarily as he was struck by the idyllic sight before him. His beauty was so distracting that he failed to notice the way he moved around his body, the strong arms wrapping themselves around him until he was backed up against the pillar. All he knew was that as Christian moved in to the street light Syed couldn't stop himself from drinking in his perfect chest. The way it moved before him, it's ability to captivate his entire concentration was hypnotising.

Christian's head fell to his neck the second Syed's back hit the pillar. His sensual kisses trickled downwards, slowly moving to his shoulders. His drenched lips moved slightly lower, his skin prickling from the mixture of the sensation and anticipation while Syed unknowingly panted his name.

Syed didn't realise he was doing it, his hands had a mind of their own as they pushed his head downwards. All he was aware of was the wet tongue that was currently circling his left nipple, the fingertips that were gently stroking his right and the eruption that was desperate to happen in his groin.

The sound that escaped Syed's lips wasn't translatable in any language apart from lust but the nodding of his head and the fingers he ran through Christian's short hair was answer enough to every question he knew Christian was running through his mind. The lower Christian's mouth went the harder Syed became and, as his lips finally reached his stomach, he was thankful for the occasional sweep his tip made against Christian's neck.

_'Nice?'_

Christian saw the need in his eyes as they opened slowly, peering down on him ravenously and nodded. Syed couldn't help but stare at him there, before him on his knees, proceeding to kiss his waist, slow kisses followed by the drenching drag of his tongue, doing his utmost to avoid touching his cock. But there was nowhere else to go, no where else to kiss and Syed let the knowing smirk rest happily on his face only for it to fade seconds later. He had been spun around by the gentle hands that were now fondling, almost playing, with his cheeks.

Christian didn't know what had come over him tonight. His desire to bite Syed was always strong. But tonight he fought it more than ever. The soft flesh of his rear invited him to kiss, stroke, lick. Christian couldn't wait any longer. His lips had skimmed the surface of his body for long enough. Now he needed to taste their sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to appologise for the second half of this chapter. I was drunkl. Blame WFCTGIO! (love you all sooo much really!)  
**

* * *

Feeling the roughness of his tongue as it slid up the softness of his cheeks made Syed melt. As impossible as it seemed he felt himself harden even more, felt the want in him jeopardize the ambience of the night as he held back his desire to have him there and then. The slowness of Christian's actions, the difference he felt from their usual lovemaking was so unexpected but so sensual. His anticipation heightened beyond belief as his mind allowed itself to imagine him behind him, create his own perfect image of his lips on his cheeks, his hands on his waist, the tip of his tongue as is slowly dragged up his spine. Despite his closed eyes Syed had his own private screening in his mind of what it felt like to watch him as he touched him. The hurriedness the combination their lust and love brought them never gave him that chance, but tonight was different. Tonight he saw it all.

_'I still can't believe it you know. That you're here... with me... '_

His airy breath circled Syed's senses as he rose behind him, resting rested his head on his shoulders as he stood tall. Syed swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat the second he felt his body rising against his, his firm chest swept up his back in one sultry move. Now his hands were gently wrapped around his waist as his stubbled chin lightly tickled his shoulder as he spoke. It was almost to much to take. Almost. He needed to feel him, he needed to taste him. But more than anything he needed to fuck him.

_'Christian...'_

He lost all control when he heard his name spoken like that. He was almost begging him to stop the teasing, but knowing how much he loved it by the way he pushed himself backwards on to him, sighing as he felt his hard cock press between their hot bodies, the way his head lolled backwards as the moan left him loudly only confirmed what Christian already knew, he never wanted him to stop.

_'What Sy?... What?'_

He couldn't resist teasing him even more, his hips pushed into his back, crushing against his body, pushing him harder against the pillar as his arms fell back to his sides.

_'What's... up?'_

His soft palms skimmed up his sides, feeling the goosebumps grow at his touch and the shiver that followed them until they wrapped themselves around his waist. He hoisted him up slightly, his lips soaking his neck as he lifted him before gently letting him down again. The groan that escaped Syed as he felt Christian's hard cock slide between his cheeks was unbelievably dirty. It was more than just sexual, it was ruttish, and Christian had never heard anything so enthralling in his life.

'_Sy?'_

He couldn't answer, he could barely breathe as Christian's hips slowly moved backwards and forwards, his hard cock slowly moving in the same direction, connecting with the burning skin between his legs. Syed grabbed the solid pillar he was so desperately pushed up against, began digging his nails into the surface as the heavy breathing in his ear increased.

_'Still hungry Sy?'_

The groan escaped him unknowingly, the lump in his throat was swallowed without feeling, all that ran through his mind was the image Christian had just placed there and the hands that had slowly made their way up to his neck.

_'Tell me Sy... Do you want to...'_

Christian smiled as his finger slid into Syed's panting mouth, his tongue instantly curling around the long middle finger he had tasted so often.

_'… eat...'_

Slowly he dragged his finger from his mouth, sighing heavily as Syed attempted to bite it, keep it in his mouth.

_'... me?'_

The moment the words had left his lips Syed couldn't control himself. He struggled to free his body but knew the battle was lost before it had begun. Instead he called out as the finger he had just tasted, along with the rest of Christian's hand, seized his solid cock and began pleasuring him slowly. He groaned as his shaft was tugged and pushed downwards again, hoping the orgasmic feeling that had almost been begging for release wouldn't end just yet.

_'You didn't answer me... Do you... want to... eat me... Sy?_

His words wouldn't have been heard if his head wasn't so close to Christian's. The gentle sigh that accompanied his words was so seductive that Christian almost gave in to him. Almost.

_'You know I do'_

The words brought him back out of his trance and he released Syed's body from his arms. As he turned him around he saw the pure desire in Syed's face, his eyes, his lips. Oh his lips! They never failed to amaze Christian. The things he could do with those lips, he'd never tire of their taste, their softness, their movements.

Syed's hands ran up his firm torso and up his neck, forcefully he pulled him down into his kiss while his hand began to stroke his hard cock. He was in control now, he knew it would only last a few minutes until Christian regained all his senses but these few minutes were astonishing. He loved to be dominated by his lover, thrived on the fact that he was under him powerless to his body and his want, but these few minutes he knew he could make happen whenever he wanted to were wondrous. Here was was the one who could do what he desired and, if he really wanted to, he could keep it up all night. But he loved knowing that Christian wanted to please him, wanted him under his body.

Christian smiled the smile that made Syed's heart melt and mind race as he began his descent down his body, his lips barely touching his skin as his tongue dowsed his chest, circled his nipples and tickled his abdomen. He began counting in his head, knowing exactly how he would react before he got to the number ten.

_'Please...'_

Christian couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't even reached 5.

_'What Sy?... What?'_

He couldn't wait any longer. His hot breath on his cock as he spoke tipped him to far and he thrust himself forward. Christian, however, was ready and moved sideways, catching him in his hand instead of his mouth.

_'Patience Sy... Patience'_

_'The hell with patience...'_

He looked down, ready to see Christian's mouth curl up into his irresistible dirty smile but he couldn't get past those eyes. Those deep green puddles that dilated only when he saw him stared back at him in the dim street light with a lust he had never seen before. Suddenly he didn't care about his own want, his own desire. All he wanted to do right now was please him, please those eyes.

He dropped to his knees and took his face in his hands. The moment had turned completely for them both as they realised the sex was about to turn in to the wildest lovemaking either had ever had.

_'I love you... so much Christian.'_

Instantly he was taken, his entire mind body and soul was no longer his own. He was all Syed's now.

_'I know you do...'_

He couldn't resist his usual gentle stroke of his cheek, resisting the urge to smile as his stubble tickled the tip of his thumb. Instead he moved his hand up slightly, ran it through his long luscious locks, their eyes never leaving each other's. His heart was ready to burst with the love it held for this man. This was to be soft, sensual, loving.

But Syed had other ideas

_'Really?...'_

The cheeky grin had returned to his idyllic face and Christian knew what the meant.

'Sy...'

Before he could finish he tasted the everlasting sweetness of Syed's lips. He was his now, all his.

Syed felt him weaken from his kiss, felt himself weaken, but tried to focus. Impossible as it was to succumb to Christian's lips, lose himself as he savoured in the softness of his lips he knew he had to. Everything they'd been through, the lies, hiding, hurt, it was all worth it, just for his kiss alone.

Syed found the strength to lower Christian's muscled frame back against the cold metal of the fridge, their lips still connected, their eyes flittered between dream behind their lids and the reality the sat before them.

Syed slowly and reluctantly forced his lips to part from theirs partner's, only to find solace again as soon as they touched the tender skin and soft hairs on Christian's chest. There wasn't a part of his body didn't have the same effect on him, ever piece of his skin awakened feelings inside of him he never knew existed. Every kiss, every experience his lips under took awakened a taste his lips had already experienced but had foolishly forgotten of until they were aroused once again.

_'Lay down... I want to eat you... All of you'_


	4. Chapter 4

Syed's wet mouth glided perfectly up his length, the humidity inside the flat colliding with Christian's skin but going unnoticed despite dampening his body with every intake of breath he took. The clamminess escaped every sense in his body as he slowly basked in the sensation his warm mouth gave him. His upper body stayed chilled against the metal door behind him, its attempts to cool him internally failing to diminish the fires that surged through him. One touch, it was always enough.

His eyes fell downwards and the stirring inside him heightened immediately. In the most un-romantic of places he could think of there crouched Syed. Bent over his groin he shivered as he watched the gentle bouncing locks of his lover tumble around his flawless face, trickle onto his side and driving him wild as the softness gently tickled his awakened skin. The sight he saw was glorious... as were the moans he heard rise up from his chest. The deeper Syed's head went down on him the louder his groans grew. He didn't know which he found more galvanizing, the way his lips wrapped around him or the sounds he made as he tasted him.

Christian's mouth protruded seductively in anticipation as he brushed Syed's hair backwards, uncovering the sight he knew would send him over the edge. A low growl escaped him long and loudly as he sat and stared at his plump lips slide with ease up his shaft, gasping for breath as he saw his cheeks pull inwards slightly as he sucked him gently, exhaling heavily as he saw them release their pull as his mouth made its way back down. He could stay like this forever, watch him suck him, feel him lick him. What he saw, refused to even blink at, blew him away more than he could possibly imagine. Half sat, half laying on his kitchen floor with the man he loved crouched between his legs, the scene was unreal but perfect. Anywhere with Syed was perfect.

Syed leaned forward slowly and dragged his tongue from the bottom of his shaft upwards, unable to resist his surge to smile as Christian gasped for air. The soft hand of his lover pushed down slightly on his head, his legs snapped closed, as he held Syed exactly where he wanted him. Syed was glad he wanted him to keep going, but his want for him could no longer compare to the desire he had to taste his entire length again. Slowly his mouth slid downwards again, wrapping him in his warm mouth as a sigh left both simultaneously. Syed needed to devour the very essence of all things that attracted him to Christian, every inch of his skin, every beat of his heart, every breath he took stoked the fires he ignited in him. But this... this taste that consumed his entire body was all he'd ever dreamt of. And he had no intention of stopping yet.

He could feel the heat rolling from his body in waves. A low moan escaped Christian's lips, adding fuel to Syed's desire for him. But Syed could tell that his body was begging for its release. His thigh muscles were straining against his lover's forearms, placed there to spread his legs, allow him to lower himself deeper. As Syed opened his eyes he see his powerful chest heaving up and down, sucking in deep volumes of air until their eyes met.

Syed loved him watching him. Loved knowing his eyes were fixed on his mouth as it rose and fell, on his cheeks as he sucked and released. Syed had surprised him long ago when he'd shown him that he was just as dirty, just as risqué as Christian was. And they both loved it.

_'Sy...'_

Syed's hand left the floor and wrapped itself around Christian's almost bursting cock. Slowly it followed his mouth upwards, knowing the effect it would have.

_'...Sy...'_

Barely a whisper, the words left his mouth in a pant so full of want that Syed momentarily lost sight of things. His mind told him to suck harder but slower but the stirring inside of him told him to fuck him. For once his head won the argument.

His tongue... when would he use his tongue? The things he could do with his tongue drove Christian insane and his patience was wearing. The teasing had already started, the flickering on his tip as his mouth closed over him, the slight curling around him as he dragged his mouth upwards again. But teasing was all he got so far. When would he feel it dance around him? Tickle him in the carnal way only his ever did? When would he feel it push him against the roof of his mouth and cause his teeth to gently skim his cock?

Syed knew by the aching of his jaw that he had been crouched over him longer than usual. But there was something about tonight that he just couldn't get enough of. No matter how low he went down on him he still wanted more, no matter how hard he sucked he needed more. His rhythm stayed the same, his speed neither increased nor lessened but still he knew Christian was ready, holding off for as long as he could until it became to much and he thrust himself into his mouth. He could already taste his release, smiled as the small drops left him when both least expected them to. To taste him was simply stunning, pleasure enough for Syed by itself. To know that he could do this to him, make the strong man that he loved more than anything fall weak at the knees was all Syed needed to please his urges. For now.

Unsure if it was by his own doing, his own slow thrusts into his mouth, Christian felt the pace quicken slightly, felt his lips close tighter around him as he sucked him harder and, although Christian knew what would come next, it still caught him by surprise. It always did. He groaned his name as his tongue danced inside his mouth and against his hard cock. The gentle scratching against his teeth caused his back to arch and his eyes to roll behind his closed lids. Bliss. There was no other word to describe it. Syed knew exactly what to do to him, exactly when to do it and he loved him for it. His pants echoed throughout the room and out the open window. But the reality outside the flat was forgotten by both inside. They were in their own world, their own twinned existence where they knew or thought of no one but each other.

_'Don't... Don't stop...'_

The words hung in the air as Syed pulled away from him and glanced upwards. Christian's near desperation shone in his hungry eyes, eyes that couldn't draw themselves away from Syed's lips, his mouth, his breathless panting. The full wet lips didn't curl in to a smile like. Instead he slowly kissed his way up his body, teasing his nipples with his teeth and dragging his tongue upwards until it hungrily dived inside his mouth. Syed pulled Christian to sit upwards, crashing their chests together while his hand made it's way downwards, wrapped itself around him and began it's gentle yet speedy tugging.

_'No Sy... Sy... Please...'_

He couldn't help himself, Syed allowed the smile creep on to his face as he kissed him again, his free hand making it's way around Christian's neck and pulling him closer.

'_Sy... fuck Sy... I'm comi... I'm coming...'_

_'You think so do you?'_

Christian opened his eyes and saw the smirk across his face.

_'You don't come until I tell you to... '_

Quicker his hand moved on his cock, deeper his tongue probed his mouth. His kiss was electrifying and Christian knew he had to end this soon, the pleasure would turn to pain if he didn't.

_'Please Sy... Please...'_

_'D'you know what I've always wanted you to do to me?... '_

Christian shook his head, his senses returning now that Syed's hand had slowed to almost a halt.

'_Tell me'_

_'I'd rather show you...'_

From nowhere Syed brought the wrapper to his mouth, ripped it open with his teeth and kept his gaze as he unrolled it down Christian. He rose to his feet, bringing the strong arms of his lover with him, and backed himself against the pillar.

_'What?... Here?'_

Christian almost laughed at the normality of it.

_'What? Not exciting enough for you?'_

_'You're here... that's all the excitement I need... Turn... around.'_

Syed did as he was told, gripping on to the pillar in preparation. He had no idea why but he'd always wanted Christian to fuck him here. There was something about having his body crushed between him and the solid stone that turned him on.

_'I love it when you loose control like this...'_

_'Excuse me?'_

Syed laughed back at him, instantly turning to putty as he felt his fingers dance up and down his sides.

_'You just can't help yourself can ya?... You can't not get fucked...'_

He thrust himself in to his tight opening slowly

_'... by me'_


	5. Chapter 5

His fingernails dug in to the pillar his body was pressed against, his arms wrapped around it so desperately as his body reacted to Christian's slow upward thrust. He had taken the greatest pleasure in prolonging that first ascent of Syed's tight body, the slower the better as far as he was concerned. Syed's mouth had brought him so close to the brink that both knew they had seconds rather than minutes if their usual hurried passion consumed the moment. So Christian held back as much as he could. Instead of pushing upwards he savoured every inch of him, his tongue dancing along the base of his neck overwhelming his senses with his taste.

Syed's eyes remained shut as his body silently screamed out from the craving that was finally being subsided. At long last he lost himself as he felt Christian's hard cock slowly enter him, slowly quash the restlessness he's unknowingly felt since his breath collided with his neck all those hours ago. He lost sight of his senses and dropped his head backwards on to his shoulder, the gasps that left him did so in such a wave of relief his voice broke the silence that filled the flat.

Christian's mouth opened on his alluring neck as it arched in the most sexual way he could ever imagine and left traces of his love from the base upwards. His mind laughed as he told himself that Syed's neck was the most delectable part of his body, reminding him that he thought the same of every inch of him. His hands, his arms, his legs... everywhere had the same effect on Christian. Every inch of him was impeccable. His waist, the soft gentle skin his arm had now wrapped itself around and reared him until Syed could feel his lover's heart beating against his back, would never be left neglected by him. And his face. Never would he let a day go by when he wouldn't touch it, stroke it, kiss it, look and marvel at it's beauty. Christian closed his eyes as the previous day's lovemaking played back in his mind. As hard as he tried the image of a dominant Syed riding his body just the way it should be ridden refused to leave his over-sexed mind. He remembered laying on their bed barely 24 hours ago, helpless to Syed's body as it coiled around his, the sight of his lissome frame above his own, his hips as they cocked backwards and forwards on him bringing him closer to the edge with each propelled sway. How he loved to watch Syed lose himself as soon as he felt him enter him. His face was a beautiful canvas that begged to be analysed by him and him alone. Never had he seen such powerful yet unstoppable emotion escape from a soul the way it did from Syed's. But it was only for him. Only when they were secluded like this, in the solace of each other's company did Syed show the true him. Everything about him spoke to Christian as he looked deep in to his eyes and the way they told him how he cherished what they had, how endless his love for him really was. His body almost cried out for his touch and, when the longed for contact was made he could feel the electricity pouring from his very soul. Christian knew that Syed would never stop loving him, he couldn't, and to know that, to feel such eternal adoration from a man who he loved equally in return, a man who changed his entire belief of love and what it meant to him... there was no greater overwhelming feeling in existence.

Syed gasped as he felt his cock continue it's slow soaring of his body. Nothing could ever describe how it felt to have Christian ease himself inside of him like this. There were no words that would ever do justice to the rousing sensation Syed felt stream through him as every notion in his body fell under Christian's spell. He would never be able to convey how it felt to have his hand slink delicately across his burning skin or how it felt to have his tender lips awaken his soul. Never would another know how it felt to have the world stand still once his breath was felt on his skin. Words would never be enough to describe the heightened anticipation that clung to both as the slow pacing of their love making continued.

Every inch upwards had been followed by his heavy breathing on Syed's neck, his open mouth kissed the top of his already tingling spine. Syed had never mastered patience when Christian was making love to him and now was no different. He needed to feel his thrust, feel him stretch him in the painfully pleasurable way that he did. But he had to wait. As much as he'd always craved having him take him here, like this, Syed knew he was totally helpless to him now. And he loved it.

He had to keep it slow and soft. If he didn't Christian knew it would be over in a matter of seconds. And despite his inner screams to fuck him hard, shoot up him to release the climax that had been building up inside of him for hours he didn't. Hearing Syed's gasps and groans as he slowly pushed himself up, feeling his body react as his breath and lips collided with his body... it was all he needed to make him want to last all night.

Syed's silent quiver escaped him as Christian captured his length in his soft yet strong hand. Every inch of his lithe body came alive again as the gentle tugging slowly subsided his own aroused desires and instantly his body relaxed in to a slumber-like state. This feeling that surged through his veins warmed his blood and quashed his impatience was heavenly. He could stay in this idyllic state for an eternity, just as long as Christian was there with him, fuelling the eruption that was inside of him, already close to release. But the feeling didn't last as he felt Christian climb inside of him again. The combination of his hand on his cock and the deepening pulsating inside his body was as much as he could take.

_'Christian... Christian please...'_

His muttered words caught in his throat. He could feel the softness of his palm as he wrapped his fingers around him. The rhythmic flow of his blood as it ran through his veins with every slow upwards pull caused Syed's hand to reach behind him and pull his lips deeper on to his neck.

_'…. please...'_

With one long intake of breath Syed's eyes burst open. Christian had heeded his words and finally pushed deep within him, his entire length finally consumed by Syed's body. The shiver that passed between them was one of emotion. Of love, passion, desire and a bond that would never be broken.

_'Better?'_

His words trickled from his mouth as his lips once again collided with the base of his neck, long drawn out kisses passionately planted themselves on the tip of his spine. Syed groaned as Christian withdrew slightly. He could feel every inch of his hardness inside of him slink downwards as his lips continued their magical dance along his shoulders.

_'Hmm...'_

_'The thing is Sy...'_

Christian's tongue darted from his mouth and traced its way upwards over Syed's neck. He couldn't stop himself smile as Syed shivered and swallowed expectantly as he withdrew completely from him.

_'… you know me...'_

Teasing. It was always what sent Syed over the edge. He loved to give him a sneak preview of what was coming just to see him react the way he did. Combine that with the right words and a little biting and Syed was lost.

_'...I like to keep you waiting...'_

The gentle nibble on Syed right ear lobe was all it took to send him over the edge. Without knowing where his strength came from he freed himself from Christian's embrace and spun around to face him. The thirst in him shone through his eyes and for a moment both lost sight of where they were. All they saw was the love in each other's eyes.

_'Not tonight... tonight I want you'._

Caught unaware, Christian felt his soft hand bring his neck downwards, their lips linking in their kiss once more. His body lost it's path as he tasted Syed's love in his kiss. How one man could have such ability to make him lose himself like this he never knew, but he was glad he could. A dominant Syed, the one that was stood before him at that moment, was a man Christian adored above all others. He loved to be drilled by him, told, taught even. Despite his lack of lovers Syed knew exactly what to do to him and how to do it. He had taught Christian so much but he never believed him when he told him.

The firmness that dug in Syed's side was throbbing as each second that passed was seen as a wasted one. He needed to be in him, needed to feel that indescribable ecstasy that making love to him brought to his soul. He needed more than to just fuck him, to be one with him was all his body wanted.

_'Come with me...'_

Christian's eyes slowly fluttered open, his mind body and soul still lost in their kiss. But he followed him nonetheless, knowing exactly what Syed had in mind just from the glint in his eye. Tonight would be different, tonight he would feel him.


	6. Chapter 6

Syed's face hovered inches above his lovers while his heaving chest pressed against the burning surface of Christian's body. Both, so completely lost in the moment, could almost feel the energy that coursed in the other's veins, spurring them on, begging them to never stop. The heat that lingered in the air did nothing but excite them and fired the burning within, intensifying the mood that clung to their impassioned bodies. The soaring temperature increased with each touch of their lips. Every touch they shared, every breath that escaped them burned in the air between them. The touch of a hand on a chest, the softness of an arm as a hand slid downward, the linking of their fingers... everything escalated in to the night.

Syed let a gentle sigh escape him as he slowly opened his eyes and was met with the sight he would never tire of seeing. Christian. Again, he marvelled at the way he still took his breath away, his eyes darting across his face as he drank in his beauty. He'd long since abandoned trying to work out just what it was about Christian that entranced him the way he did. He would never understand what it was that held him so close, he didn't want to know. All Syed did know was that he loved him, and that he would never stop.

_'I love you... d'you know that?'_

Christian lazily opened his eyes, afraid that the perfection he saw behind his lids wouldn't equal what was waiting for him when they opened. And he was right, what he saw went beyond perfect. Never had reality been superior to the untouchable image he'd so often placed in his head. But Syed was different. Syed was perfect and perfection could never be captured in a dream, not when the reality that was always by his side was superior. He smiled slightly as Syed gently brushed the tips of their noses together and captured his upper lip between his own.

_'I... really do'._

At that moment Christian saw in to the depths of Syed's soul. His eyes, entirely transfixed on Syed's deep dark pools, showed him what he'd seen a thousand times before. Looking in to his eyes he not only saw his mate, his lover or friend. He saw the part of him he'd always searched for. He saw his heart. How the pitch-black eyes managed to brighten him he'd never know, nor did he want to. Part of Syed's mystery was buried deep within his eyes and Christian cherished every second he had to explore them.

But he also saw the truth from Syed's words. He knew the words came from his heart because he could see it in his eyes. They weren't just spoken they were felt. Felt and meant with all he was.

_'I know you do.'_

Reminding Christian of someone who was almost nervous he smiled as Syed blinked quickly, his lips making their quick journey towards his own. Their kiss was soft and gentle but so intense that both sighed in unison at its power. Their tongues melodiously danced against each others in a harmony they'd mastered since their first kiss while their lips begged to never be parted. A kiss from Christian was never the same as any other. A kiss from him was beyond words. It wasn't what he did or how his mouth moved, it was what Syed felt that made him incapable of any explanation. To describe how it felt to be kissed by him, truly kissed, had to be experienced but even then words would fail. Syed knew that no one would ever feel his lips on theirs, nor had they shared a kiss the way he had shared one with him.

Christian's heart raced as he felt Syed effortlessly move his groin upwards between his open legs. The heated shivers that filled them as the atmosphere around them intensified signalled that their bodies were waiting. The foreplay that had ended just moments ago meant that Christian was ready for him, waiting even, and Syed knew that no matter what he was about to do, the time he spent inside Christian's impeccable body was a time he lost all control over himself. To be one with him like this was an experience Syed never believed possible. His entire being connected with Christian's in a way that no one would ever understand.

As his hand made it's way up Christian's clammy chest Syed's lips stayed pressed against his lover's as he spoke. Wrapping his hand around the back of Christian's neck he pulled him up slightly until his elbows held his weight.

_'I want to kiss you...'_

Christian growled as he realised the hidden meaning. With Christian half-sat upright Syed was able to reach his lips while he made love to him, giving his lips the freedom to roam his mouth while his groin pleasured them both.

_'I want to kiss these lips...'_

His hand gently made its way downwards and Christian bit his lower lip as he felt him positioning himself against his opening.

_'… taste them...'_

As relaxed as he was Christian barely winced as he felt his tip enter him. All that filled his body was the rush of pleasure only Syed brought to him.

_'… bite them...'_

His playful smile was mirrored by Christian as he slowly and gently pushed upwards. Syed resisted the urge he felt inside of him, begging him to go faster, harder, deeper. But he let his mind lose control and slowly, his lips still pressed against the sweetness of Christian's, he began to withdraw slightly.

_'You want to bite them?'_

Christian laughed the whispered words as his breath caught in his throat. Already he could feel his arousal building. Syed rarely took him like this, he preferred to be the one who was made love to. But occasionally he caught Christian unaware like this and took control. He'd never disappointed him with his effortless foreplay or the way he filled him completely. Instead he blew him away with his slow and sensual technique. Never in a rush to end their physical love Syed moved effortlessly within him. The gentle rocking motion he had long since mastered brought a mixture of pleasure and subsidence to their ever-burning passion.

_'… yeah...'_

Gently he nibbled on Christian's bottom lip as he felt his sigh in his face, breathing forever in to his soul. Syed's reaction followed and gently he gasped as he pushed deep within him.

_'… yeah I do...'_

Their lips softly planted kisses on the other's, each kiss in a perfect rhythm with Syed's thrusts until he felt so overwhelmed from his emotions that his head lowered on to Christian's shoulder in a quick swoop.

_'Hey... you OK?... Sy?...'_

Before he could answer Christian heard and felt the words that left his mouth.

_'I... I just can't...'_

Their lips met once more as their groins moved together. Quickening the pace slightly Syed spoke through bated breath.

_'…. I can't believe...'_

Deeper inside him he pushed, slower his tongue moved in his mouth. Christian groaned as he felt the passion in Syed's actions.

_'… that I found you...'_

Their mouths joined together deeply,

_'… that you want me...'_

With all his weight on one arm Syed slipped the other around Christian's body, pulling him deeper on to him. His chest burned against Syed's, his legs closed against his hips and his mouth captured him completely.

_'… love me like you do...'_

_'I'll always love you Sy... you know I will'._

The groans that left both as the pace hastened bounced from the walls of the otherwise silent flat.

_'I know it's just...'_

Syed stopped, lay perfectly still and gazed in to Christian's honest eyes. One look in to them was all it took and Syed was taken to another world. Lost within the undefinable sparkle of them he marvelled at their ability to transform even the darkest night in to a haven. Alluring and sensual, with a touch of mischief that made Christian who he was, Syed felt his heart spill.

_'... there's this place in me where your fingerprints rest and where your kisses linger...'_

Christian sat up as he heard his words echo in his mind.

_'... your voice, it softly echo's in my heart and...'_

He lowered his head to kiss him, to stop the words that were so desperate to be heard. But Christian needed to hear them.

_'And?'_

The silence hung in the air for a moment.

_'… and it's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me... My soul Christian... it's not mine anymore... it's yours'_

The impact of his words had such an effect on Christian that his arms fell beneath him. Falling back on to the bed and breaking the moment Syed had so perfectly created he gasped as he stared up at his face. Syed. His perfect Syed. Never did he fail to amaze him.

_'I'm sorry'_

_'What for?'_

A gently laugh escaped him as Christian rolled them both over, Syed still lovingly inside his body.

_'Sounding so cheesy'._

He blew his whispered words in to Christian's ear,

_'There's nothing cheesy about what you just said Sy... I'm just a bit...'_

_'A bit what?'_

The delicate lips of his lover traced every grove of his neck while his groin began moving against Syed's.

_'Blown away by it... But you'll always have me... always. Not being able to hold you... it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do...'_

The lump in his throat was swallowed with ease as Christian's hands made their way up his body. The softness skimmed his chest, dance over his nipples and found their resting place on his neck. Syed knew how Christian loved to kiss and caress his neck so he arched his head backwards, adding to his own arousal.

_'You don't have to worry about that now.'_

_'I do Sy ... I always do... One of these days you're going to wake up and...'_

Syed's eyes shot open as the unspoken words frightened them both.

_'Hey...'_

Not needing to hear the words, he already knew what Christian was afraid of, it was the same thing he was afraid of.

_'Never...'_

He cupped his chin and pulled him down to kiss him before he repeated himself.

_'Never.'_

For the final time that night their lips joined together. Their unbreakable kiss continued as Christian stirred above him, his hips moving with such ease that the night could last an eternity. But Syed felt himself close and he pulled Christian's face deeper on to his.

_'Ready?'_

Syed nodded in their kiss as he reached down and took Christian's hardness in his hand.

_'If you are...'_

Both groaned as the hand and hips moved quicker with every second that passed. Their kiss, momentarily broken, to allow the verbal pleasure escape them, remained lingering in the air.

_'Don't stop Sy... Don't...'_

His hand quickened, already he could feel it building up inside of him, almost bursting in his palm.

_'I love you Christian...'_

His hips moved quicker and he pushed himself deeper down Syed's cock with every bounce he took. 'Almost', he thought to himself, 'wait for him.'

Syed's entire body stiffened as he felt it rise inside of him. There were only seconds left, but those few seconds were the stuff dreams were made of. The tension his body felt as it neared paradise was glorious.

_'Christian.. I'm... I'm...'_

His scream left him moments before his relief. Christian had finally let himself go and gripped Syed's cock with such force that he felt it jerk as it left him. Every thrust brought a new height of pleasure to both and his hips slowed to a halt as Syed's hips took over, nudging deeper inside him as his orgasm continued. But still his hand continued it's frenzied swooping over his cock.

_'Sy... Sy... please... please...'_

Syed, internally drained by the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, eyed Christian's face, waiting for the right moment.

_'What?...'_

With the strength he would only ever have while Christian was in this powerless position, Syed rolled both over again, his hand never failing in it's movements for a moment.

_'… what?...'_

He couldn't help but smile as he saw his face squeeze against his pleasure. He was ready.

_'What do you want... Christian...'_

He moved up his body and lowered his lips on to his while lowering himself on to Christian's near bursting cock. The effect was as exactly what expected and wanted. To see Christian's eyes burst open seconds before feeling him lose control inside of him was something Syed would never tire of. Christian's loud growl as his orgasm lingered was met with a smile from Syed, his hips continuing their gentle rocking movements.

Finally he slowed to a halt above him, both staring in to the other's eyes. No words were spoken, none were needed. Not when they knew exactly what the other was thinking, feeling.

I love you.

* * *

The night drew to a close and the burning sun began it's ascent in the sky outside. But the bodies that lay coiled together in the flat remained oblivious. Their slumber had failed to engulf them. Instead they lay together in the peaceful bliss they had fought so long to have. Their bodies joined, their lips unbreakable. Their love endless.

Together.


End file.
